The present invention relates generally to wireless communications devices, and particularly to wireless communications devices configured to organize and use stored information when placing outgoing calls.
Wireless communications devices currently come equipped with software and hardware that provide a user with a broad range of functionality. For example, most manufacturers include a variety of application programs such as integrated phone/address book applications. These application programs permit a user to store and organize characteristics associated with one or more remote parties, (e.g., name and/or phone number), and to select a remote party with which to converse. Conventionally configured devices, however, require user interaction, and thus, can only dial a manually-selected phone number. Moreover, the user is typically solely responsible for entering the characteristics, updating the characteristics, and ensuring the accuracy of the characteristics used in placing the outgoing calls.
Currently wireless communications devices do not come equipped with logic that permits the device to learn a user's calling habits by analyzing past calls, and predict when a user is likely to make a subsequent outgoing call to a remote party based on this analyzed call history. Accordingly, users would find such a device useful.